


Dragontale

by awesomeraiders, Midnight1890



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, ME - Freeform, Multi, erm.. idk, lol, plz dont judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeraiders/pseuds/awesomeraiders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erm... idk what this is.. its a dragon form kind of of undertale i guess plz dont judge me. i have too much free time... yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cave. idk

**Author's Note:**

> umm..... this first chapter is kinda boring because im ironing out details.... so yea. o yea... warning is kinda long. and snowy. lol

Fury wanted more than anything to be a dragon for a big heroic destiny. She just didn't think she had any heroic traits. She liked reading and studying more than hunting, and she was terrible when it came to claw to claw combat. Fury and the other dragonlets learned they were in some sort of prophecy, but they didn't know any of the details except they were supposed to save the tribes from a war that had lasted for 20 years. She and the other dragonlets got along fine, but she wasn't sure she could handle saving all the tribes from a war that had lasted for 20 years. “ _How will i do this?_ How can i-” her thoughts were interrupted by a fierce pain in her tail, near the tip. She whirled around with a hiss of anger, teeth barred. Behind her was one of the other dragonlets, Nightshade, a dark scarlet scale between his teeth. “What was that for?!” Fury yowled.

“You were in your scroll world again.”

“SO YOU BIT ME?!”

“Yea.”

“YOU TOOK OUT A SCALE!”

“So?”

“IT HURT.”

“I bet it did.” Fury was about to come back with a sharp retort when suddenly Nightshade said “Wait. Do you hear that? Coral brought dinner!” Faint fearful mooing and clucking could be heard from the biggest cave. Before Fury could reply, Nightshade swiftly whirled around and ran up the the gently sloping snow tunnel. The dragonlets lived in a snow cave, but only their three caretakers knew where it was. The other dragonlets, Penguin, Desert, and Bolder were supposed to be a part of the prophecy to save the tribes, but they mostly got yelled at by their 3 minders, Mountain, Scarlet, and Coral. Coral was a rivertalon, one of the only ones to escape the drought. Mountain was a desertalon, but his claws didn't have the poison that the rest of his tribe did. Scarlet was the meanest of the minders, as all of the cloudtalons that Fury knew where all very grumpy. Then again, she only knew 1 cloudtalon, other than herself, so she could be wrong. As Fury followed Nightshade up the tunnel, she got lost in her own thoughts on how only 5 dragons were going to stop a full-fledged war, let alone the fact they were dragonlets.

Suddenly, a silver-white shape slammed into her, knocking her into the underground river. She gasped in surprise as the cold water rushed around her. For a second she thought she was going to drown, when she remembered that the river was shallow enough to stand in. She yowled in rage and was about to spit fire at the thing that had knocked her in when she realized that is was Penguin, the glacertalon dragonet from the prophecy. “Really?” She asked him.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!” He said, roaring with laughter.

As she walked by him, she kicked him in the underbelly as hard as she could, sending him rolling into the river.

“Worth it.” He said through chattering teeth.

 _“Great Startalons_.” She muttered under her breath.

***

Fury watched Boulder sweep the bones from dinner into the river, watching the small white shapes bounce in the current. “AH HA!” Said a voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder in surprise, but calmed down quickly when she saw it was Nightshade.

“What was that dude?” She asked him.

“Did i surprise you?” He asked hopefully.

“Don't sound so happy about it.” She said sternly. She hated the fact that the other dragonlets played so many pranks on her. They did about the same amount on each other, but she hated being trolled. She sighed and walked to the study room, and Boulder ran ahead. Suddenly she heard a loud thud and she heard faint growling. As she and Nightshade walked in, they saw Penguin sitting in the corner, a look of laughter in his eyes. as Fury went to see what was so funny, she saw Boulder on the ground face first, a look of surprise and anger on his face. Suddenly he Leaped up, whirling around to face the other dragonlet, Desert, who was in the opposite corner on penguin, a smug look on his pale yellow face. “WHY DID YOU TRIP ME DUDE?” Boulder Howled in rage.

“You were walking around, and your talon got near me so i ‘accidentally’ tripped you.” He said, moving to of his front claws up and down, making a faking motion. Boulder had smoke coming out of his nose and ears, curling around his horns. Fury thought she saw a few sparks in the smoke, meaning he was really, really, REALLY angry, and Fury didn't blame him.

During all this, Penguin had gotten up and was walking between them. “Ladies , ladies, let's just calm down.” Now there was definitely sparks in boulders smoke, and now desert was flexing his claws on the hard rock below him. Boulder yowled in rage and blasted a fireball at Penguin first, the desert. Quick as a flash, Fury was on his back, pinning him down. “Let's not resort to fireballs for this, ok?” Boulder struggled under her, but nightshade and lept on top of him to, making the weight on top of him to great, the light of battle fading from his eyes. When Desert walked up eyes wide with shock, but luckily dodged the fireball. Penguin however, was not so lucky and the fireballed had grazed his tail, leaving a red mark.

“Dude what was that?” He asked, a little scared for the rest of his tail.

“Penguin you might want to go take a dive in the river to help your tail.” Fury suggested.

“WHAT?... wait.. That actually sound nice..” Penguin said, wandering towards the main cave. A moment went by and Fury heard a loud splash.

“Good job dumbo, you actually got penguin into the river.” Fury hissed to the brown dragon under him. Penguin was the most used to the cold from his galcertalon instinct, but he HATED getting in the river more than any of the other dragonlets.

“Sorry… but he was asking for it!”said the brown lump definitely.

“That doesn't mean you fireball him!” Said fury, clawing the brown dragonlets back.

“Owwww….” Said Boulder. Suddenly he erupted upward, launching fury and nightshade off his back. Fury frantically flapped her wings, hoping she wouldn't hit the high ceiling above her. Nightshade had the same idea and was flapping his wings, his eyes wide with shock.

"SURPRISE!!” Boulder yelled gleefully.

“Great StarTalons bolder! You scared the living daylight out of us!” Hissed fury angrily. “If anyone deserves a fireball, it's you!”

Desert was sneaking up behind bolder, his mouth ajar, with penguin, who had silently wandered into the cave with his claws raised, about to double team Boulder when Scarlet, one of there caretakers, charged in. “WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE?!” Silence. Then at the same time Fury, Nightshade, Penguin, and Desert all pointed at boulder, and said “He started it.”

“No didn't!” Desert tripped me!” Boulder yowled.

“YOU FIREBALLED ME AND PENGUIN!” Desert roared back at him.

“That explains why penguin was in the river..” Scarlet mused.

Fury said “when we walked in, boulder was on his face on the ground, and from what is heard desert tripped him, then penguin told them to calm down, but bolder fireballed at everyone, then me and-”

“SILENCE!” scarlet Yowled at boulder who was arguing with the deserttalon.

Fury continued, “ me and nightshade pinned boulder down so he wouldn't hurt desert and penguin.”

“Alright then, in that case, you and desert are sleeping on the ledges, not the hammocks.” Scarlet said to Boulder. They both looked him angrily but slunk off to the ledge cave.

“Harsh.” Nightshade said.

There were 2 sleeping caves, one with comfortable hammocks, the other with rock ledges. All the dragonlets hated sleeping on the ledges, which is why it was scarlet's favorite punishment.

“How are we going to stop a war when we are always pulling pranks and then fighting?”


	2. A Strange Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonlets find a way to escape the snow cave when they are trapped and a strange dragon talks to them about stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys awesomeraiders here and this is chapter two, i hope you enjoy! and go check out the other fan fic me and midnight1890 are working on and please leave a kudo if you like it!

Fury wandered toward the hammock cave, still feeling bad for her friends, knowing that the ledges were EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Fury heard faint angry growling from the ledge cave, and didn’t blame them. She knew why scarlet had been nice enough to let her explain. One, this was one of scarlet's good days, and i mean REALLY good, and two, scarlet only wanted to get those who deserved it in trouble, but punished them WAY too severely, other that the fact that fury thought bolder deserved it, while desert, granted he had tripped bolder and started the whole thing, he probably should have still been able to sleep in the hammocks.

"Hey guys!" Fury said to the other dragonlets behind her.

"what is it?" Nightshade asked. Fury lowered her voice to a whisper, and said,

"what do you think about leaving this prison to fulfill the prophecy early?"

"o no we couldn't. We have to follow the prophecy." Penguin said immediately.

"Do we? We do." fury said quickly when penguin gave her a stern, puzzled look.

"Penguin, why don't you go on ahead?" Nightshade said, startling fury, almost forgetting he was there. 

"Sure,Why?" Penguin asked, still looking confused.

“No reason.” Nightshade said.

"Ok..." penguin said, a look of worry in his eyes. They heard a small creak as penguin sat in his hammock, then a yelp of surprise immediately after. Second later, penguin came charging out of the cave, a look of fury on his face. “ "WHO PUT A SNOWBALL IN MY HAMMOCK!?!"” He roared in rage. Fury gave him an amused look, and nightshade shrugged innocently. “"I am going to kill those two”"he muttered angrily. “

"What do you think about it?" Fury asked nightshade. “

"About what?"” He asked. “

"About leaving the cave early." Fury said impatiently. 

"O yea. I don't think its a bad idea, but we have no way of getting out other that the snowball, which no one can move." Nightshade said.

"That's true.. But we are in a snow cave."Fury said "think about it. We can melt or dig our way out."

"TERRIBLE IDEA."” nightshade said immediately. "there are two problems with that plan. One, this cave was made so if anything started to mess with the walls, the whole thing would collapse. Two, how are we supposed to hide a dragonlet sized hole from the minders? It would take us time to dig out of these thick walls."”

"Great startalons i hate it when you're right." Fury said, lashing her tail. 

"Then you hate me all the time." Nightshade said with a srug. Fury only replied with a tail slap to his smug face, knocking him over.“It's true." He said, getting back of his talons. 

"Great startalons."” Fury muttered, whirling around a walking to the hammock cave. She curled up, facing the wall, and closed her eyes, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, the thought of leaving early running around her head like a pack a wood-hunters, small, grayish-red creatures that hunted small things in the woods in groups. Fury racked her brain, trying to find a way out that didn't involve hurting anyone, and the minders wouldn't notice. Soon, she had drifted into the blissful blankness of sleep.

***

Fury was awoken by something large landing on her back, and shaking her awake. She was about to howl in rage at whatever it was, but a tail slapped around her snout, the signal to be quiet. Fury blinked the sleep out of her eyes and realized nightshade was perched on her back, his tail around her mouth, and signaled with his talons to get out of the hammock quietly. She shoved him off and rolled out of the hammock, landing on her talons with a muffled thump. “

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper. From behind her she heard a muted footstep. She whirled around, and to her surprise, she was the other dragonlets where already up. Penguin looked a little nervous, but the other looked determined. She looked up to the sky hole above her and saw it was midnight. 

"We found a wall that won't collapse if we break it, and it's soft enough we could dig out now."” Nightshade explained quietly. 

"So we can leave now?"” Fury asked, bewildered.

"Yea but i don't think we should..." Penguin said. 

"Why shouldn't we?” Fury retorted. 

"We have to follow the prophecy” penguin said simply.

"I want to leave this dreaded cave asap.” Bolder said suddenly. 

"THANK YOU.” fury said in a loud whisper.

"Where is this magic wall?” Desert asked curiously. “

"Over here.” Nightshade said, turning around and walking towards the back wall. “

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Fury almost screamed. “THE WAY TO ESCAPE HAS BEEN RIGHT HERE?” She howled, pointing to the wall. “

Yes, but keep it down.” Nightshade said. “We have all night to escape, so i think we will be fine.” Nightshade started to claw at the snow and jumped back with astonishment. “There's already a hole to leave right here!” He said. “

"Let me see.” fury said, shoving past him. There was a huge hole big enough for scarlet to fit in comfortably with wings extended already there. “What?” Fury said, drawling out the word. “

"Well what are we waiting for, an invite?” Bolder said, pushing by fury. Bolder wandered into the hole calling, “come on, it's safe i promise.” Nightshade walked in after, then fury, desert, and penguin. The hole was big enough for five full grown dragons to standing with wings spread confortable. Boulder continued on down the long tunnel, when suddenly he tripped. As the other dragonlets went to see what had tripped over, fury noticed two sticks and a snapped piece of clear string behind where bolder had tripped.

“Oh no.” she muttered. The words had barely left her mouth when a large cage fell of all of the dragonlets. “

"O my god. You five no more sense than a group of hatchlings” A deep voice full of laughter sounded from near them,behind a wall. 

"where are you?” Fury asked tentatively to the wall of the tunnel that had spoken. A large chunk of ice from the wall suddenly began to open inwards like a door. A large dragon came out, but fury couldn't see out what kind it was. It was a dragon, but it was covered with a large purple cloak covering its entire body. “

"Who are you?” Bolder asked, facing it with a fierce expression. “ “

"my name is sans, and you 5 have NO sense.” the strange dragon said clearly in a deep voice “

"what do you mean by that?” penguin said curiously "Weeel... this is a strange tunnel, and you don't see a GIANT SIGN SAYING there is a trap RIGHT THERE." the dragon said, pointing a cloaked tail at a large sign stating there was, indeed a tripwire in front of them. “

"Who set up this tunnel?” nightshade asked. 

"No idea.” the cloaked figure replied. 

"Why don't you show your face anyway?” bolder asked bravely. the claoked figure thought about this for a moment, then the figure said,

"sure, why not?" The hood of the cloak fell away to reveal... a dragon skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys! please leave a kudo if you enjoyd and i will try to upload that next chapter soon!


	3. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dragonlets find out who the strange dragon is, adn they get trapped in a new mystirious world full of who knows what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea... this is chapter 3 of this, and i have decided that the dragonlets i think are going to go pacifist, mainly because that was my favorite out come of the game, and i kinda want to write the flowey and asriel boss fights. plus, i'd cry if i wrote the death of pap and the others. so yea, i hoe you enjoy, and please leave a kudo and subscribe if you do!

All of the dragonlets gaped at the sight of the skull. The rest of the cloak fell away, revealing a skeletal dragon, wearing a large blue jacket, and he had white lines in his eye sockets which fury assumed to be his eyes. “W-w-what?”fury managed to gasp out at last.

“HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?!”exclaimed penguin. fury swore she saw a flash of blue behind his teeth before it was gone.

“Do you think it is easy to keep an entire tribe or dragons secret from the rest of the world? You would think so, but it's surprisingly easy.” he asked, ruffling her wings.

“ok...but how are you alive and a skeleton?” fury asked, genuinely curious.

“Now why would i tell you that? Wouldn't it be more fun to let you find out on your own?” sans asked teasingly.

“How do-” penguin was interrupted by sans said

“it's easy to hide the rest tribe because THEY ARE UNDERGROUND, STUCK IN A HOLE THAT NO ONE CAN GET OUT OF!” he howled, looking suddenly frustrated and enraged. The dragonlets huddled together.

“Why are they stuck underground?” fury asked smoothly, because the large dragon was looking still very frustrated.

“because my tribe went to war with all your tribe. We lost, and seven magical dragons locked us underground with a magic spell. Things can fall in, but no one can get out, except for me, but i was not in said war, that was about 20 years ago.” realization hit fury like a rock. “Guys-” fury’s sentence was interrupted by nightshade shouting,

“FURY THIS NOT TIME FOR YOU LOGICAL THINKING!!!” who looked nervous for once.

“What do we say?” penguin asked. “I don't think we should bring up anything about his tribe or he might get more angry.” bolder said in a whisper. The king was still looking frustrated. Out of pure boldness, and just wanting to get on penguins nerves for no apparent reason, fury asked.

“Why can you just get rid of whatever's keeping you trapped underground?” the skeleton, looking surprised at that said in reply,

“every dragon has a soul, correct?” he asked them all.

“Maybe?” nightshade said. “There is no proof we do, unless i’m mistaken.”

“well.. Every dragon does have a soul, dont ask me why or how, but we do." And out of nowhere, a blue heart appeared in front of the large dragons chest.

“What is that?” fury asked.

“My soul obviously.” said sans, taking a quick step back.

“The tribe of dragons that is underground are what you would call monsters. The souls of the monster tribe is not even close to the power of the souls your tribes.” the

skeleton explained. “Because of this, we lost the war.” his voice turned mournful as he said, “we were locked underground. However i am the only monster that has been willing to get out of that cursed pit .” he said the last sentence defiantly.

“Why is that?” penguin asked.

“Because to get something out of that blasted pit, you need a monster soul and a erm… other tribe soul, to put it into the best words i can think of. Anyway, i got to get back there, papyrus will be worried.” he said with a shrug. The cage suddenly disappeared above them suddenly. Sans turned around, and fury lept over suddenly, grabbing his tail, about to ask who the heck papyrus was when she found herself falling, falling, falling. She finally landned on something solid. she got up, looked around and spotted sans looking at her with a shocked expression, and shook her off with a hiss of “what are you doing?” he whirled around to face her. “You shouldn't be here.”

“can't you just.. Erm bring me back?” she asked.

“No, howerever, i could bring you and your friends to the safest place here where we are going.”

“Ok then, please do.” she felt herself falling, and heard the screams of her friends as they fell as well. She hit something soft, and heard a loud “oomph” as nightshade landed on top of here. The weight on er back got heavier as the rest of the dragonlets landed on her.

“Get of me you great lumps!” she said to the shapes on top of her.

“Sorry!” said a fimiliar deep rumbly voice near her. She looked up and saw sans, looking a bit worried. “I’ve got to go, this is the safest place for you for the time being.” he said, glancing over his shoulder, and was gone. The other dragonlets had rolled of her after about 10 minutes of fury being turned into a pancake. She shook out her wings and stretched, arching her back like a cat.

“Where the heck are we?” penguin asked fury nervously.

“I-i think we are in sans’s home.” she replied, and the other dragonlets gaped at here. “I think we are in the underground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! you guys are the best ever. i hope you enjoied, adn please leave a kudo if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading... let me know if you find something that needs fixing... thx! and the thing was being wierd so there might be more or less than 30 chapters so yea..


End file.
